The Office Party
by Whisper's Song
Summary: Hermione is planning a Hogwarts New Years Party! Except Dumbledore's grandson has got her heart a flutter. And everything is going wrong, but with a GW, LL plotting and some magic, it might just turn out alright. COMPLETE!
1. Assorted Emails and Info

**A/N:** Enjoy! I know they're not suppose to have computers but let's say they get computers for their muggle classes shall we :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I think this goes without saying but I have made up all the email addresses. Don't try to use them. They are made up of course. I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand. This fanfiction is based off the short story "The Party Planner" by Meg Cabot. I suggest you check it out! _

* * *

_

_To: All 6th and 7th years_

_From: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net _

_Subject: New Years Eve Party_

Hi everyone!

Just to remind everyone, all classes will be cancelled tomorrow, December 31, as that is the day of the party. The party, again, will be from 8 p.m.-1 a.m. Food and drinks will be provided. (See me, if you are allergic to anything!) We look forward to see you in your best New Year's get up. (Nothing too revealing! If you have any questions please consult a professor!) All you have to do is bring yourselves!

- Hermione Granger.

(Head Party Planner)

* * *

_To: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_From: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_Subject: How the hell..._

Did you get Dumbledore to let you throw a New Year's Eve party? I mean we don't even get a Christmas party, so how are we getting a New Year's Eve party all of a sudden? I've seen what you're going to do and it isn't cheap from the looks of it. What did you do? Break into the school's vault?

Even if you did...My lips are sealed. :)

- Ginny

* * *

To: _Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_From: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_Re: Of course I didn't.._

Break into anything. But have you seen who is coming? Dumbledore's grandson! He is also in training for the Headmaster position. Dumbledore also slipped him an invitation. EVERYTHING has to be PERFECT. That's why everything is over the top. He could be the new headmaster by the end of February. Plus if I do this right, I could just get a good in with the ministry by impressing the future headmaster! Think of the reccomendation letter!

- Hermione

* * *

_To: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_From: Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_Subject: What to Wear?_

The guys of Ravenclaw want to know if they have to dress up. They seem to view New Years as an "event" as they put it. There's talk of wearing capes, winged capes possibly. We're all kind of worried. If you could please tell me they shoudn't wear the capes and just wear ties and a jacket instead, it would be a relief!

- Luna_

* * *

_

_To: Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_From: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_Re: What to Wear?_

Hey Luna,

No they don't have to dress up with winged capes. It's a party, not an "event". But if they should chose to then I really can't stop them. Just don't get them into the fountain again.The law suit is still pending from the Malfoy family.

- Hermione.

* * *

_To:__ Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_From: James Dumbledore BlueTwinkle wizard. net_

_Subject: Tonight_

Just a quick note Ms. Granger. I want to thank you for for you time and effort into this party. As a former student, I know that parties were far and few between and I'm glad some one had the sense to suggest one. I know how Snape probably has tried to stop this party no times than I can count and for that alone, deserves a medal.

I think the Sixth and Seventh Years will like the party from what I've seen so far. They deserve it with the upcoming tests and such.

I look forward to the party and to seeing you tonight,

- James Dumbledore

* * *

To: _Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_From: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_Subject: AHHHH!_

He's looking forward to the party! He's looking forward to the party! AHHHH! What if I screw up? What if I make a bad first impression? AHHH!

How do I reply?

-Mione

* * *

_To: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_From: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_Re: AHHHH!_

Deep breaths...deep breaths Mione. Are you breathing with me now? In and then out, slow and stead. You have to be cool with him! That's how you reply silly! Be sweet but not sugary, flirty but not overly, and professional but fun.You've plans tons of stuff in advance and you always do everything to a T. This party is going to rock the socks off of everyone. Why are you sweating this?

Oh God.

You've met him before haven't you?

- Ginny

* * *

_To: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_From: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_Subject: Once._

He didn't catch my name though. We both wanted the last piece of double chocolate cake at Honeydukes.

- Hermione

* * *

_To: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_From: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_Subject: None._

I knew it.

I remember you told me that story. The cute tall blonde guy with bright blue eyes with the killer butt? Nice choice :)

Is this where the worry is coming from? Because you LIKE him?

- Ginny

* * *

_To: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_From: Magic Wonders Catering MagicFood wizard. net_

_Subject: The Food_

Unfortunately we don't have any double chocolate cake anymore and will only have carrot cake. Should that be an inconvience let us know.

The Staff of Magic Wonders Catering

_

* * *

To: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net _

_From: Shelly McKinon HufflePuffBabe wizard. net_

_Subject: Tonight's Party_

I'm so sorry to bother you Hermione. You probably don't know me, but I'm Hufflepuff and wanted to ask a quick question. Is there going to be any kind of carrot cake or such? Because I'm allergic. If I should go in shock, would you kindly say the charm to cure me?

Many thanks,

- Shelly

* * *

To: _Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_From: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_Subject: SHUT UP!_

Yeah, he was a little cute. He seemed really kind and he let me have that last piece of cake, I hardly doubt Ron would've done the same in the situation.

But now thanks to you, I can only think about his butt.

Thanks a lot! (Insert sarcastic voice here)

- Hermione


	2. You Naive Girls

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _This is an IM conversation. RedCherry is Ginny and Bookworm is Hermione._

_

* * *

_

**RedCherry**: Hey you there?

**Bookworm: **GINNY! We're not suppose to use computers other than for school work for muggle studies.

**RedCherry:**Screw it. I'm bored. What's up?

**Bookworm:**Wondering how my inbox can handle these huge amount of emails.

**RedCherry:**People always do things at the last minute, including asking about a certain party, that will be the event of the year.

**Bookworm:** I hope so. How do I respond to James's email?

**RedCherry:**You haven't done that yet?!

**Bookworm:**I'm nervous! Give me a beginning or something!

**RedCherry:**Well hello or hi is always good...

**Bookworm:**Ginny! I mean like a topic sentence!

**RedCherry:**A topic sentence? You did not just ask me that! haha!

**Bookworm:** What's wrong with being correct with grammar?

**RedCherry:** Oh nothing! How about this for a topic sentence: Dear James, I'm the girl who stole your chance at the last piece of double chocolate cake. I'm also the girl organizing this party. So I was wondering...wanna skip the party all together and go snog?

**Bookworm:**GINNY!

**RedCherry:** Deep down you want to write that. You know it.

**Bookworm:**No I don't. Plus don't the teacher's monitor computer activity? I am NOT getting in trouble for not being living up to the conduct codes. Now. Any OTHER ideas?

**RedCherry:**OW! MY PENCIL POKED MY FINGER!

**Bookworm:** Forget your finger, this is major!

**RedCherry:**AHH! I SEE BLOOD!

**Bookworm:**You baby...

**RedCherry:**Hey! How would you like it?

**Bookworm:**Forget it...there's no good in trying to get through to you now.

**RedCherry:**Hey it did hurt! What if James is some kind of stalker?

**Bookworm:**I knew I shouldn't have let you watch television...

**RedCherry:**But I mean, how old is he anyway? Dumbledore's grandson...and Dumbledore is old...

**Bookworm:**He's 20. I looked it up.

**RedCherry:**HA you REALLY like him! but _DAMN!_ 20? Must be adoptive son.

**Bookworm:**Looking up his age doesn't prove anything.

**RedCherry:**Uh huh...and pigs fly...I remember how you went on about him when you met him before. And he's just around your age...Someone's in love!

**Bookworm:**You hopeless romantic...

**RedCherry:**Poor naive Hermione...denying herself of the joy of love...

**Bookworm:**Naive? Excuse me! You think I'm NAIVE? Again, WHAT did you get on your midterms?

**RedCherry:**I didn't mean it THAT way, you idiot. You're naive when it comes to love.

**Bookworm:** I am not!

**RedCherry:**Really? Name one, ONE, boyfriend you've ever had.

**Bookworm:**Umm...

**RedCherry:** My point!

**Bookworm:** So I've never had a boyfriend...

**RedCherry:**Because he's too short, not smart enough...the excuses go on...

**Bookworm:**Knowing what I want isn't a bad thing.

**RedCherry:**But when you've got a real shot in front of your eyes, why aren't you taking it?

**Bookworm:**Ginny...I don't have time! Why should I even be listening to you? I mean I'm not the one who pulls Harry every break I get.

**RedCherry:** I'm happily in love. Besides, why were you watching it?

**Bookworm:** I wasn't watching! It' s called, passing the dungeons on nightly rounds. NOW...

**RedCherry:**NOW what?

**Bookworm:** What should I tell James?

**RedCherry:**Well if he IS a stalker, you have one of those...what are they called? Um...a camera phone! Yeah, that's it! Right?

**Bookworm:** For emergenices...

**RedCherry:**You could whip it out if you see him and he's a stalker and be _BAM!_ and make sure he sees the camera, and be all "I have my lawyer on speed dial!"

**Bookworm:**What will I ever do with you?


	3. WHAT broke!

**A/N:** Enjoy! Luna is Quibberrocks!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything of the Harry Potter brand

* * *

_To: "Stupid Girl" Bookworm wizard. net _

_From: "Best Potions Master" Blackmagic wizard. net_

_Subject: The party_

Ms. Granger,

While I am completely against muggle technology of this sort, Professor Dumbledore says this is the quickest way of reaching you. You'll be happy to know Ms. Granger, that your table has been broken in the Great Hall for your little party. Shall we see you get ourself out of this hole?

- Professor Snape

* * *

_To: Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_From: Hermione Granger __Bookworm wizard__. net _

_Subject: What table..._

has broken? Snape just sent me an email about some table being broken...and I hear you were near the scene?

* * *

_To: Ginny Weasely RedCherry Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_Subject: Eww..._

Snape just sent me an email...

He has my email address...

That's just...

Weird.

For lack of better words...it's sick and...

Wrong.

* * *

**Bookworm:** Are you going to tell me about the table? 

**QuibberRocks:** Oh crap...I hope you weren't going to ask about that...

**Bookworm:** Oh dear...what happened?

**QuibberRocks:**Okay first don't get mad.

**Bookworm:** Oh boy..but fine, I won't get mad.

**QuibberRocks:** Okay you know that really big food table?

**Bookworm:** Yes...

**QuibberRocks:** Well that was the table that broke.

**Bookworm:** WHAT?!?!

**QuibberRocks:** You said you wouldn't get mad!

**Bookworm:** You didn't say that I couldn't get enraged! Who the hell is responsible?

**QuibberRocks:** Malfoy...

**Bookworm:** That little git, he's not getting entrance to the party! What did he do?

**QuibberRocks:** He and Pansy and whoever was in his gang were taking pictures and they all piled on the table...and it broke...

**Bookworm:** Okay...I'm trying really hard not to cry who was looking over the table at the time?

**QuibberRocks:** Neville...

**Bookworm:** Well THAT figures...tell me there wasn't any food on the table...please tell me...

**QuibberRocks:** Uh there was no food on the table?

**Bookworm:** Oh God, there was wasn't there?

**QuibberRocks:** I'm sorry Hermione...

**Bookworm:** NO NO NO! Where is the rat! I'm going to KILL him! Can you replace the food?

**QuibberRocks:** Yes, that is one good answer I can give. Malfoy's paying for it all. I expect he'll get a howler some time next week.

**Bookworm:** Nice. I'll make sure I have a camera. Anyway, make sure he DOES NOT under ANY circumstances get in and his friends.

**QuibberRocks:** Will do. Now what's this I hear about you and a certain Headmaster's son?

* * *

**RedCherry:** Hey, mind if we do a chat room? 

**Bookworm:** I dunno, whose going to be in it?

**RedCherry:** Me, you, and my friend.

**Bookworm:** Uh I suppose...do I know them?

**RedCherry:** Oh I think you will...

YOU'VE BEEN INVITED TO "GINNY'S GOSSIP ROOM" WILL YOU ACCEPT?

REDCHERRY HAS ENTERED CHATROOM

BOOKWORM HAS ENTERED CHATROOM

BLUETWINKLE HAS ENTERED CHATROOM

**BlueTwinkle:** Hello ladies.

**Bookworm:** Uh who is this?

**BlueTwinkle:** Oh I'm sorry, James here.

**Bookworm:** Oh, hey james, this is Hermione. Ginny didn't tell me you were her friend.

**BlueTwinkle:** We go back a while. I know her brothers.

**Bookworm:** GEE Ginny...I NEVER knew that...

**RedCherry:** Must of slipped my mind...

**BlueTwinkle:** How goes the party planning Hermione?

**RedCherry:** Yeah...I heard about that table breaking...

**Bookworm:** Oh Ginny, it's fine! Everything is going along flawlessly James.

**BlueTwinkle:** If you need help, just let me know.

**RedCherry:** You're too sweet! Take him up on his offer!

**Bookworm:** Ginny! It's a sweet offer James, but I can do it fine.

**RedCherry:** She's our little party planner. I can't wait till you see it.

**BlueTwinkle:** I'm looking forward to it.

**RedCherry:** Oh I think you both should...

**BlueTwinkle:** I'm sorry ladies but grandfather wants me to go take a tour of the dungeons.

**RedCherry:** You poor thing!

**Bookworm:** Good luck!

**BlueTwinkle:** Thanks.

BLUE TWINKLE HAS EXITED CHATROOM

**Bookworm:** Ginny...you were practically throwing me at him!

**RedCherry:** Hey, don't blame the matchmaker.

**Bookworm:** And how did he get a computer? No let me guess...YOU.

**RedCherry:** GASP! I'm discovered! Chill Hermione.

**Bookworm:** CHILL! HOW CANI CHILL WHEN THE FOOD TABLE IS BROKEN?

**RedCherry:** Uh..with ice?

**Bookworm:** ARGH! And what is this 'Oh I think you both should...' what should that mean?

**RedCherry:** That's for me to know, and for you to eventually find out...now for that food table...can I have any food that was saved since I know Malfoy's playing for all new food?

**Bookworm:** GINNY!

**RedCherry:** Hey free food is free food!


	4. Tricking and Ideas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

_To: Neville Longbottom Cautiousbloke wizard. net_

_From: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_Subject: I'm sorry..._

I hate to do this Neville but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you off the Party Planning Team. I know how much work you have put into helping the party and I really appericate your enthusiam thus far! But I can't have tables being broken! I'm so sorry Neville! You'll still get extra credit for potions like I promised, don't worry! I hope to see you tonight!

Hermione

* * *

_To: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_From: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_Subject: WATCH OUT!_

Malfoy is NOT happy...

Wand at the ready!

Ginny

* * *

_To: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_From: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_Re: WATCH OUT!_

Well that is apparent. It's not my fault he decided to be an idiot and break a table and have the catering company scramble to get food. He deserves not going to the party and we all know it. But now I have this girl who is allergic to carrot cake. (Wonderful!) I just kicked Neville off the party planning team and I feel terrible. I have to keep the Ravenclaws away from the fountain because of the Malfoy's law suit and I still have nothing to wear to impress James. When my head explodes, kindly explain that stress is indeed a killer.

Mione

* * *

_To: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_From: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_Subject: Oh please..._

You've seen too much Buffy.

Here's something you can wear. Courtesy of the internet. See the attachments.

No need to thank me!

Ginny

Attachment; 4KB DRESSES!.exe

Attachment; 4KB DRESSES!2.exe

* * *

_To: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_From: Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_Subject: Lighting..._

Did you say that we were using candles? I thought you wanted electric lights. I mean we have them but there are candles too. And there are a lot of them lit, and HOLY CRAP THE CURTAINS ARE ON FIRE!

* * *

_To: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_From: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_Subject: Think your funny huh?_

Number one: I would NEVER wear a dress like that in public.

Number two: I now have a screen saver of him and I on my computer. And you disguised it as another dress picture! He and I are being all lovely dovey. As much as I would like that to happen...

AHHH! MY EYES!

I DO NOT WANT IT AS A SCREENSAVER!

People are looking at me and my computer weird...

Mione

* * *

_To: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_From: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_Subject: (no subject)_

Actually yes. I do.

* * *

_To: Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_From: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_Subject: WHAT?_

What hell do you mean the curtains are on fire?

* * *

(At this time Hermione rushed to the Great Hall and discovered the fire where she put out the flames and then promptly fainted.)

* * *

_To: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_From: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_CC: Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_Subject: Whoa..._

There's fireworks! It's kinda cool...

What gives?

Ginny

* * *

_To: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_From: Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_Subject: Well.._

It's either, the fire that was burning the curtains

Or,

Hermione's rage.

I can't really tell which.

Luna

* * *

_To: Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_From: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_Subject: Hey_

I have to say I like your style. I think it's both actually. Listen I know we don't talk much but I've got an idea for Hermione and if it works it shall be amazing!

So what do you say in helping me in a little plan that contains Hermione, James, the ravenclaws and a fountain?


	5. Three Hours to Go With Virus In Tow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

_To: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_From: Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_Subject: Why?_

Why do the Ravenclaws have a lawsuit pending against them by the Malfoys?

* * *

_To: Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_From: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_Re: Why?_

Because last year Malfoy was accidently pushed into a fountain and it was one of those deep bottom ones and he can't swim...so now they're calling it attempted murder.

Or as I like to say it,

DADDY I WANT ATTENTION!

* * *

_To: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_From: Harry Potter GreenEyedBoyWhoLived wizard. net_

_Subject: MY EYES_

HERMIONE WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY COMPUTER? I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU AND WHO EVER IT IS GOING AT EACH OTHER!

* * *

_To: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_From: Ron Weasely StupidFlamingRedHair wizard. net_

_Subject: Same as Harry's_

(whimpers) WHAT IS THIS?

* * *

_To: Blaise Zambini WhatGenderAmIAgain? wizard. net_

_From: Draco Malfoy: HottestManAlive wizard. net_

_CC: Pansy Parkison SexistSlytherinBitch wizard. net_

_Subject: REVENGE COMPLETE_

That screen saver Granger has is now a virus and I've sent it to everyone in her address book! Who knew you were such a computer whiz Blaise? And who knew Pansy was a good email hacker?I didn't! Anyway, all her little friends should be clawing their eyes out as we speak.

Well done everyone, that'll teach them for not letting us go to the party! I shall see you all tonight when we sneak in!

Draco

* * *

_To: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_From: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_Subject: WHAT DID YOU DO?_

Why did you send that screen saver to everyone? I can't believe you!

* * *

_To: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_From: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_Subject: HOW DARE YOU..._

say I did that! YOU of all people should know I wouldn't do something like that!

It's Malfoy.

Geez Hermione, I thought you were smart.

* * *

_To: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_From: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_Subject: Well EXCUSE me..._

YOU'RE the one who created the damn thing, sorry if I was only being rational!

But I am sorry :(

* * *

_To: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_From: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_Subject: Of course_

Apology accepted. But I see you typing at a speed that seems very unhuman like. Talking to James I assume. If only I had footage of this...it's been a while since I've blackmailed someone...

3 hours and counting till the party, you ready?

* * *

_To: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_From: Hermione Granger Bookworm wizard. net_

_Subject: (None)_

Hell no.

* * *

_To: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_From: Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_Subject: You ready?_

When should we imploy the plan? Half way?

* * *

_To: Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_From: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_Subject: Hmmm..._

We'll see, depends on what happens, but trust me it'll happen.

I'll see you at the party tonight!

* * *

**BlueTwinkle:** Hey 

**Bookworm:** Hello

**BlueTwinkle:** Anymore table breaking or cutains on fire?

**Bookworm:** You found out about that?

**BlueTwinkle:** Well the crash was quite loud...and the fire, well it's fire.

**Bookworm:** Don't worry, everyone involed was punished and it won't happen again.

**BlueTwinkle:** I hope so, are you sure you don't need help?

**Bookworm:** Of course!

**BlueTwinkle:** If your sure. But you are the great Hermione Granger...

**Bookworm:** I'm nothing special.

**BlueTwinkle:** Humble too, also very good.

**Bookworm:** How has the headmaster training?

**BlueTwinkle:** Tiring but grandfather understands. I should be able to take over after the new year. Are you sure you don't need help with the party?

**Bookworm:** Oh yes, it's only a few more hours, what else could go wrong?

* * *

**RedCherry:** Uh Hermione...something went wrong... 


	6. Midnight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand

_

* * *

_**Bookworm:** Well I hope it somehow explains how six dresses suddenly popped on top of me.

**RedCherry:** Oh great you got them! Whew, I wasn't sure I had used the right spell or not!

**Bookworm:** I told you I didn't want you picking out an outfit for me.

**RedCherry:** Now I know this may come as a shock to you, prepare yourself: a school uniform isn't what you wear to a party.

**Bookworm:** ...I wasn't going to wear my uniform.

**RedCherry:** Liar.

**Bookworm:** Stop knowing me too well.

**RedCherry:** We're best friends, it's unavoidable. No which one are you going to choose? I personally think the red one would look smashing on you...

**Bookworm:** Wasn't there a problem you were talking about...?

**RedCherry:** Uh yeah, someone said some pipe burst.

**Bookworm:** HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT CASUALLY?

**RedCherry:** Well I heard it from a _Slytherin._

**Bookworm:** _Great_ excuse, Ginny. Where did the pipe burst?

**RedCherry:** Um...I think in Ravenclaw Tower...?

**Bookworm:** So the Ravenclaw Common Room, the dormitories...THEY'RE FLOODED!

**RedCherry:** Basically, yeah.

**Bookworm:** How are you so calm about this? I just had a soaked Luna stumble through my door. What am I going to do about all these Ravenclaws?

**RedCherry:** How am I suppose to know?

**Bookworm:** Well your so calm...come up with something!

**RedCherry:** (Pause)...Get a lot of towels?

**Bookworm:** Holy shit, was that a wave?

**RedCherry:** Is it moving water in a curved form?

**Bookworm:** Yes.

**RedCherry:** Then it probably is.

**Bookworm:** How can a wave be that BBBBIIIIIGGG?AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

* * *

**Bookworm: **Just guess my luck. 

**RedCherry:** Hmm...I can't.

**Bookworm:** I was carried away by the wave I told you about earlier.

**RedCherry:** That must've been fun.

**Bookworm:** Oh sure, having an electric device in water with a chance of dying, um, sure it was loads of fun.

**RedCherry:** You didn't use your lap top to surf? That's what I would've done.

**Bookworm:** Sometimes I just wonder about you...

**Bookworm:** Anyway there seems to be a shortage of towels...which considering we're wizards seems almost impossible.

**RedCherry:** Ha ha :)

**Bookworm:** So after the wave was over, I of course, race to get a towel (from a pile that seemingly comes out of now where) so I don't get sick. And just guess who else got caught by the wave?

**RedCherry:** Harry without his shirt!

**Bookworm: **No.

**RedCherry:** Damn it...

**Bookworm:** I saw James.

**RedCherry:** Really now!

**Bookworm:** Yeah apparently he was soaked, and right in front of me. Of course he didn't recongize me, whew.

**RedCherry:** You should've introduced yourself.

**Bookworm:** I was freezing! Anyway, so then he takes the very LAST towel.

**RedCherry:** Oh that sucks.

**Bookworm:** And I was wearing my uniform so I was soaked to the bone with a white shirt on.

**RedCherry:** Now that's just mean of a guy to just take the towel in a situation like that.

**Bookworm:** Don't I know it, Malfoy sure got a good laugh out of making rude jokes on my way to find a towel.

**RedCherry:** All the more reason to be glad he won't be at the party! Anyway what's the status report on the flooding?

**Bookworm:** The water's out, and it's dry but no one is able to go up in it.

**RedCherry:** Why?

**Bookworm:** The Professors want to see the water damage.

**RedCherry:** Same question

**Bookworm:** Because water can seep into cracks of the stone, and stay there, and when it freezes the water expands. And the structure could crumble because of the cracks of the expanding freezing water in the winter

**RedCherry:** And this is going to take how long...?

**Bookworm:** I have no clue, but I'm getting the feeling, I may have to split up the Ravenclaw House into the other houses just for tonight to get ready for the party.

**RedCherry:** Don't put any of them in Slytherin, they'll kill each other.

**Bookworm:** Really? What major grudges do they have against each other?

**RedCherry:** Trust me, Malfoy will say something dumb like 'I'm the smartest wizard in the history of the world.' and a Ravenclaw will stand up and say 'Actually..' and go on some rant about people smart than Malfoy. It ensues to a fight...you get it from there.

**RedCherry:** Yeah, this'll be interesting won't it?

**Bookworm:** Don't I know it!

**RedCherry:** Alright then I'll let you get onto your panic mode. See you tonight!

* * *

_To: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_From: Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_Re: Hmmm..._

Alright if your sure. See you at the entrance to Great Hall at 8!

* * *

_To:_ _Harry Potter GreenEyedBoyWhoLived wizard. net_

_From: Ron Weasely StupidFlamingRedHair wizard. net_

_Subject: I think..._

Ginny and Luna are up to something...they've been whispering in the Common Room for the past hour. With Hermione's party coming up...what do you think?

* * *

To: _Ron Weasely StupidFlamingRedHair wizard. net_

_From: Harry Potter GreenEyedBoyWhoLived wizard. net_

_Re: I think..._

You know Ginny is always planning something, she's got some of Fred and George's genes mixed in her. Don't worry, if she is, it probably isn't terribly big.

* * *

**Come one and all to the first ever Hogwarts New Years Party!**

Join your friends for food, dancing and celebrating the beginning of the new year at Midnight! Come to the Great Hall at 8 and stay till 1! School robes aren't required to be worn but clothing must abide the dress code! We hope to see you there!

* * *

_Why are we writing on a napkin, Ginny?_

**Because Luna, if we talked about this out loud Hermione would hear us.**

_Ah right. I see._

**Okay let's give an hour or so before we strike I mean it's 11 already. The fountain should be ready...WHOA...look at back right corner!**

_Malfoy! I thought he wasn't allowed._

**Somehow he got in...When Hermione sees him she'll throw a fit for sure. Oh wait...IS HE ON TOP OF THAT TABLE!**

_I believe he is._

**I think he's drunk...oh dear...**

_This isn't going to be good._

* * *

**Hogwarts Incident report **

**Name/Title of Reporter: **Harry Potter

**Date/Time of Incident:** December 31, at 11:00 P.M.

**Place of Incident:** Great Hall

**Persons Involed in Incident:** Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, various others that couldn't be identified.

**Nature of Incident:** Hermione Granger started an arguement with a drunken Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was restrained from attending the said event and refused to leave. When Hermione Granger tried to use physical force, Draco Malfoy responded by pushing the two of them into a nearby fountain. The fountain suddenly started to fill with bubbles. Others who took the fight as an actual okay to jump into the fountain did the same.

**Follow-up:** Draco Malfoy will be serving three months of detention and Hermione Granger was treated for some minor bruising.

* * *

_To: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_From: Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_Subject: Well..._

I think even though we didn't get to act out our plan, the night was still fun!

* * *

_To:_ _Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_From: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_Re: Well..._

It was even better than our plan! Did you see Hermione kiss James?

* * *

_To: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_From: Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_Re: Re: Well..._

I did, it was midnight after all by the time they were able to get everyone out of the Great Hall. What do you think gave her the courage?

* * *

To: _Luna Lovegood QuibberRocks wizardmail. net_

_From: Ginny Weasely RedCherry wizard. net_

_Re: Re: Re: Well..._

I honestly have no clue. She's just signed on, so I'll go talk to her and I'll fill you in later!

* * *

**RedCherry:** So Miss Hermione what is this I hear about you and a certain person named James? 


	7. Cheers!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand

_

* * *

_**Bookworm:** Please don't remind me.

**RedCherry**: What happened?! I saw you guys kiss! I thought you would be in lurve land by now.

**Bookworm:** More like I was slipping around in the fountain and he was so nice because he was helping me get up. I was pulling on him to straighten myself up and accidently ending up pulling him on me. The kiss happens.

**RedCherry**: Sure, sure. It all happened by accident.

**Bookworm:** It did! Thank God he didn't get my name. If he knew who I was he would probably think of me as some sad soul, not the hopefully confident, smart girl from Hogwarts.

**RedCherry**: Pfft! He'd go "She's hot! SCORE!"

**Bookworm:** Believe what you want. I just think it's for the best I just give up on James. I mean this whole party was going so well until Malfoy and his friends showed up and ruined it. But I have no idea where those bubbles came from!

**RedCherry**: Weird...strange how things end up happening.

**Bookworm:** Ginny are those your doing?

**RedCherry**: Why are you looking at me?

**Bookworm:** I'm not, but still sounds like something you would do to get James and I together.

**RedCherry**: I'm shocked you would imply I would go to such lengths!

**Bookworm:** I guess it doesn't matter now, everyone will come back from break and it will be school as usual. Everyone will talk about the party and only remember stupid drunk Malfoy as usual. I just really wanted this party to be perfect you know?

**RedCherry**: It was fun Hermione, you forget that Malfoy showed up and messed things up at _the end._

**Bookworm:** True but I think I ruined the dress you loaned me. I feel so horrible about it, I'll completely replace it.

**RedCherry**: Don't worry about it, that's why we have magic.

**Bookworm:** Oh yeah. This party has thrown me off my game. I just need some time to collect my thoughts. I got a summons from Dumbledore, most likely to give an account of last night so he can determine any further punishment against him.

**RedCherry**: Eep! That's interesting! But I'll totally leave you alone if you want.

**Bookworm:** Would you mind? I know that sounds horrible but don't take offense.

**RedCherry**: Non-taken.

* * *

**QuibberRocks: **That's all that happened?!

**RedCherry**: I know, I was really rooting for some kind of fairytale ending. Guy sees girl from across the room. Girl is a mess and guy still thinks girl is amazingly pretty. Guy tries to save girl from mess. Guy and Girl kiss.

**QuibberRocks: **Me too. But I mean our plan didn't involve them kissing at all!

**RedCherry**: Yeah but it did involve the fountain overflowing, getting Hermione and James together to find a way to clear it away, locking them in a broom closet until they realized their undying love for each other, thus leaving us with the bubbles to have fun with!

**QuibberRocks: **Well at least we tried. And they did kiss, maybe he felt something?

**RedCherry**: He didn't walk her back at the end of the night. He hasn't tried to contact her by now, I think if he really liked her, he would say something.

**QuibberRocks: **I'm still going to hope, it could happen.

**RedCherry**: But not likely. In any case, I have enjoyed this brief partner in crime with you Luna. Even if it never happened.

**QuibberRocks: **Same with you Ginny.

**RedCherry**: I just hope she's okay, she does everything to the T and does it all so well and successfully. Malfoy really was a jerk.

**QuibberRocks: **Oh yeah! He tried to punch her right?

**RedCherry**: Yeah! But he missed and hit the fountain instead! It was the funniest thing I've ever seen!

**QuibberRocks: **NO WAY! I totally missed that!

**RedCherry**: He broke his hand! I am going to love to see how he tries to cast spells for the next couple months!

* * *

**BlueTwinkle: **Hello

**Bookworm: **Hey, um, how are you?

**BlueTwinkle: **Pretty good I suppose, still a little tired from the party. You?

**Bookworm: **I'm okay. How did you like the party?

**BlueTwinkle: **I loved it!

**Bookworm: **You did? Despite the ending?

**BlueTwinkle: **Yeah! I mean nothing exciting ever happened during my school years! It wasn't staged was it?

**Bookworm: **I have to tell you, those boys who came in drunk were not invited and are properly being punished for their actions.

**BlueTwinkle: **I don't really care, honestly. Although are you alright? It looked like one of them tried to make a good swing at you.

**Bookworm: **I'm fine, he missed. And I just wanted to apologize for my actions last night.

**BlueTwinkle: **What do you mean?

**Bookworm: **When you were so graciously trying to help me in the fountain and I slid right over you. You must think I'm crazy but I usually don't behave in such manners as randomly kissing guys.

**BlueTwinkle: **Actually I didn't mind it. I was kind of hoping to corner you later on anyway.

**Bookworm: **Wait, what?

**BlueTwinkle: **I've heard a lot about you from my grandfather and especially Ginny and I was looking forward to meeting you. I hadn't realized who you were until it was too late and you had fled from the party.

**Bookworm: **Oh really?

**BlueTwinkle: **You're kind of a legend, the lovely Hermione Granger.

**Bookworm: **Lovely? Well thank you but I'm not sure...Even though I wasn't exactly femme fatal looking in the fountain?

**BlueTwinkle: **You were then and you are now.

**Bookworm: **Wow, um, thank you. Again.

**BlueTwinkle: **Listen I know you have to see my grandfather later but how about on the way back you swing by the kitchens and meet me for a snack? That way we can properly talk?

**Bookworm: **Sure! That would be great!

**BlueTwinkle: **Excellent, see you then!

* * *

**Bookworm: **If I tell you something, will you promise not to say I told you so?

**RedCherry**: He asked you out didn't he?!

**Bookworm: **...Yeah

**RedCherry**: HA HA I TOLD YOU SO!

**Bookworm: **Ginny!

**RedCherry**: Sorry! But you were so totally asking for it! I told you he would like you. Since I know him I put in extra special words in for you when I saw him.

**Bookworm: **I suppose I have to thank you?

**RedCherry**: No, I already said I told you to you, I have my victory already. What are you guys doing?

**Bookworm: **Having a snack in the kitchen.

**RedCherry**: Ah, low key, very nice! When do you see him?

**Bookworm: **In a hour.

**RedCherry**: Oh!! Exciting! What are you wearing?

**Bookworm: **My uniform?

**RedCherry**: Hermione!

**Bookworm: **What? I want him to like me for me, and I wear my school uniform twenty hours, seven days a week. If he likes me, he'll get used to it.

**RedCherry**: Alright, you do your thing girl. Remember to invite me to the wedding okay?

**Bookworm: **Ginny! It's just a first date.

**RedCherry**: But see the party wasn't ruined after all, because without Malfoy you never would've kissed James and he never would've realized you were!

**Bookworm: **I suppose that makes some sort of sense. But I'm going to go get some homework done before I go.

**RedCherry**: Can you do me a favor?

**Bookworm: **Sure, what?

**RedCherry**: Will you ask Dumbledore to have another party?

**Bookworm: **I don't even want to imagine the panic planning yet another party.

**RedCherry**: But we need to find Luna a boy and this party thing seems to work pretty well, at least with you.

**Bookworm: **Well maybe I'll mention it to him but who knows what he'll say.

**RedCherry**: 'That's a great idea Ms. Granger!' Something along those lines, of course.

**Bookworm: **Okay Ginny, I am going now.

**RedCherry**: Have fun with James! Funny to think how a party can end up, isn't it?

**Bookworm: **Just a little. But I'll see you in a bit to dicuss details

**RedCherry**: Alright, see you later!

**Bookworm: **Bye!

_Bookworm has signed off_

_RedCherry has signed off_

* * *

The End! Ah, the final chapter! Thank you to everyone who has read to this point, please review and check out my other stories! I might consider a spin off about the teachers but for now this story is offically done.


End file.
